


Homestuck One Shots

by DemonicJack



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Meowrails, Moirails, Ponytail, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicJack/pseuds/DemonicJack
Summary: really quick homestuck stuff i write while sitting bored with nothing to do.





	Homestuck One Shots

She sat behind you, stroking and playing with your hair. 

"X33 < Eww, Equihiss, it's so greasy!" She'd said at first, and you accepted it. You got sweaty a lot, there wasn't much you could do about it.

But she'd continued toying with it, sitting atop the comfortable pile of pelts with you. This was something you greatly enjoyed, feeling her touching you. Anyone touching you, really. Mostly, you were touched by hostile cold metal trying to kill you in your basement. But this was different, she was soft and gentle, even though she knew she didn't have to be.  
"D --> I am well aware" You said, and left it at that. 

You felt her pull your hair back from your face, and a strange pressure. For a dreadful moment, you thought she'd cut your hair. 

"D --> What did you do" You asked her, turning around to see your hair but finding nothing. 

":33 < S33 fur yourself!" She said with a giggle, directing you towards a puddle. There were no mirrors in her cavelike hive. Her lusus slept quietly in the corner, an adorable beast.  
You glared into the puddle, taking your glasses off briefly to see by torchlight. She'd used something rubber to neatly tie your hair back. ":33 < Mew look cute!" She said happily. You didn't want to disappoint her by reacting negatively.

"D --> What is this called"? You asked her, touching it gently. 

":33 < A ponytail!" You couldn't help but smile.

"D --> Oh my, that will do fine, thank you".


End file.
